


Xiulay

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red and violets are blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiulay

If there was anything Minseok liked more than flowers, it was music. Particularly the music store right next to his flower shop.

Music of different genres drifted through the wall and from the windows. Minseok didn't need to set up a stereo or radio because the music from next door was loud enough to be heard. And it wasn't the booming, heavy bass type of songs being played. It was classical or light pop songs. Whenever it was a slow day, Minseok would go around tending to his flowers while singing along.

One evening after he closes up, he decides that he would drop by the shop and look around. He pops his head past the door and peers around, then takes a full step inside. The cheery bell signals that a new customer has entered.

"Oh." A sleepy-eyed man looks up from the counter where he sat behind, a sleek black guitar in his lap. "Welcome. Can I help you?"

"I'm just looking," Minseok says. He gives the employee a polite smile and slips behind a large shelf chock full of CDs.

As he paces around the small shop examining CD covers and band posters, soft music drifts from the front of the store. It sounded like guitar. He peeks from behind a low shelf and watches as the man at the counter strums his guitar, head bobbing as he played. He looks up and stops abruptly when he sees that somebody is watching him.

"Keep playing," Minseok says with an encouraging smile. "It sounded very nice." Hesitantly, the man plucks a few strings and shifts in his seat. He looks a little bit uncomfortable, but he plays a simple tune anyways. Eventually, his tense shoulders relaxed and he begins to make music. Minseok is so engrossed in listening to the man play his guitar and browsing the items in front of him that he loses track of time. It's almost seven o'clock by the time he remembers that he has to go home.

"I'm closing up," the man calls to Minseok. He's the only person in the store he realizes. Minseok takes a CD that he had been examining and brings it with him to the front counter for the man to check out for him.

"Thanks for playing your guitar," Minseok says. "It was nice to hear."

"Anytime." The man smiles brightly, gentle dips forming in his cheeks as he bids Minseok goodbye.

 

Visiting the music shop has become a habit now. Whenever he has time to spare or it's a slow day, he would pop by the store and listen to the man—Yixing—play his guitar for anybody or himself. They've become well acquainted with one another because of how frequently Minseok would visit. It's been a while since he's visited Yixing, though. His shop had gotten a burst of new customers who were buying flowers for loved ones because of a certain holiday, and he had started babysitting the child of a friend when evening rolled in. It was a surprise when Yixing strolled into his store ever so casually, black guitar strapped to his back and whistling a tune.

"These are very pretty," Yixing comments as he looks at a bouquet of daises the color of sunshine.

"Are you on lunch break?" Minseok asks, looking up from his bunch of white lilies he was fixing up.

"It's my day off." Yixing moves to a new line of flowers, fingers brushing across silk petals. He stops in front a bucket full of ruby roses tied in a bunch with a pink ribbon. Minseok places his bunch of lilies inside a vase of water and arranges them in a presentable fashion just as Yixing selects a fine bouquet of roses and makes his way to him.

"Who are these for?" Minseok asks, curiosity getting the best of him. Yixing gives him the flowers to check out, but first he examines the fine red petals and long green stems. The signs of healthy flowers. These roses were probably the best ones he's seen so far. The person Yixing was going to give it to was lucky to get such beautiful flowers. His hand moves to the scanner but stops when Yixing says,

"You."


End file.
